Hellboy vs Wolverine (Dark Horse vs Marvel)
Hellboy vs Wolverine 'is the fourth episode of Theultimatelifeform's Seventh Season of One Minute Melees. Description ''Dark horse vs Marvel! These two comic icons with superhuman abilities who have lived for ages will fight to the death in a battle that's bound to be extreme! Pre-Battle New York Hellboy was walking through an abandoned part of New York, focused on finding a source to a supernatural occurrence...that is, until Wolverine landed in front of him after jumping from a rooftop. Can I help you? Hellboy asked, annoyed that his progress was interrupted. Yeah. Logan replied. By telling me who you are and why you're in New York. Sorry, I don't reveal that to strangers. Hellboy shrugged and walked past Logan, only to block his claws with his right hand, then punch Logan back, causing him to land. Guess i'll just beat it out of you, then! This Oughta Be A Match To Remember! '''ENGAGE! Hellboy got out his revolver, The Good Samaritan, and fired at Logan, who dodged it and ran at Hellboy, slashing at him with his claws. While Hellboy locked this, Hellboy kneed Logan, then elbowed him before punching him 12 feet away. Logan used his claws to slow himself down, then dodged a right hand by Hellboy, slashing him repeatedly before kicking him twice, then jumping behind him and picking him up, throwing him into a pole. 50! Hellboy got out a sword and blocked a swipe, then locked blades with Logan, them both growling as they attempted to overpower each other. Using this opportunity, Hellboy punched Logan in the air, juggling him with repeated punches before impaling him. Hellboy then threw Wolverine down and attemped to finish him off, but the mutant blocked the move, using his other claw to stab Hellboy in the leg. Hellboy winced in pain, healing as Wolverine grabbed the revolver from Hellboy's pocket, shooting him in the chest with it and slashing him. 40! Hellboy caught Logan's right leg as he jumped up, sending him crashing down and bouncing off the ground, allowing him to shoulder barge Logan, then pin him down and punching him several times with his right hand of doom. Logan managed to avoid one last punch and headbutt him, then punching and kicking Hellboy, who blocked with the right hand of doom. Logan expected this, flipping over the right hand to kick Hellboy in the back of the head. 30! Hellboy caught a second kick, punching Logan down before leaping in the air. Logan managed to get up, but quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a fist of doom, Hellboy slamming his fist into the ground and causing various cracks under it. Hellboy got out a spear and threw it at Wolverine, who caught it, only for Hellboy to punch him with his right hand, enabling him to grab the spear and throw it again, this time impaling Wolverine once again. Wolverine took the spear out and healed, snapping it clean in half with his knee. Alright, bub! Wolverine snarled. Enough games! 20! Wolverine roared, now in his berserker rage, as he stormed towards Hellboy at great speeds, using his berserker barrage to slash Hellboy repeatedly, then do the tornado claw to uppercut Hellboy, sending him flying. Hellboy tried another fist of doom, but Logan jumped up, using drill claw to collide with Hellboy's fist, sending them both crashing down to the ground. Neither one was hurt, though, Wolverine still in his berserker rage and Hellboy now pulling out one of his medallions, engulfing him in a flaming aura with a crown and horns. 10! The two charged at each other, going back and forth with their attacks, Hellboy punching Wolverine, but being hit by another claw. Wolverine kneed him in the jaw, then kicked him down. This, however, did not affected Hellboy, who was getting back up. Quickly, he got out a brimstone grenade, throwing it at Wolverine. It hit Wolverine, sending him crashing through a window. Hellboy began walking off until another roar, this time louder, was heard. Wolverine blasted out, rapidly stabbing Hellboy, then dodging a punch and doing a berserker barrage, drill claw and tornado claw, then throwing him up and jumping at him. WEAPON X! Wolverine yelled as he unleashed a barrage of attacks, and slashed through Hellboy, sending him crashing down. K.O!!! Hellboy healed and got up, shaking his head as Wolverine calmed and approached him. Nice trick. Hellboy commented, then slowly got up. You might be able to help me find what I need. But what's your name and why are you here? Name's Hellboy and something has happened around this part of New York. Something supernatural. ...Explain. This Melee's Winner Is... Wolverine landed on the podium and took off his mask, revealing his claws. WOLVERINE!!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 7 Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles